1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sensor for measuring physical factors associated with a living body, such as bio-information or chemical information. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light guide panel for measuring living body information such as the pulse rate and a sensor using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The pulse rate is a basic figure used for measuring the stresses in living bodies, permitting a more accurate assessment of the state of exercises, the quantity of exercises, and the condition of the living body, etc.
Conventionally, an electrocardiogram (ECG) sensor is normally used for measuring the pulse rate by detecting an ECG signal using a multipolar electrode. In addition, a photo sensor has been recently proposed in conjunction with irradiating a light on the skin surface of a living body using a Light Emitting Diode (LED), and the photo sensor detects light that is output from the skin surface due to scattering in the living body. Through the use of a photodiode, the living body information can be measured.
Recently, intensive research is being conducted on a portable terminal with a sensor for measuring living body information. However, the aforementioned ECG sensor and photo sensor need a separate space for their installation, impeding the slimness of the portable terminal. Further, the ECG sensor and photo sensor need to contact the skin surface, significantly restricting design on the external appearance of the portable terminal.
Therefore, there is a demand for a sensor for measuring living body information, which can be readily integrated together with other elements in the portable terminal, and can also be mounted in the portable terminal without being exposed to the exterior.